First Love
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: A simple love story if you please. A story of Sam Winchester's first official love, Tasha Smith. This all happens before he meets Jess. He and Tasha go from friends to being much more than either of them had imagined. Not following TV plot
1. Chapter 1: Understanding

Supernatural Fanfiction: Part 1 Prequel to _Fight in the Cross Fire_ Sam's life with Tasha time line a little off to fit my story (not following TV plot)

Title: First Love

**- Sam (who is 21) is in his sophomore year of college. -**

One of the most intense most passionate moments of their lives only took two hours. She was breathing heavily and Sam's lips couldn't bear to part from her bare skin. His fingers traced the small of her back as she brushed his hair away from his face and continued to kiss him. They rolled over on the sheets and she was above him. She pressed and he sighed and sat upright. She bent backwards and Sam continued to press his lips to her chest and made his merry way to her neck and back down again. She moaned and they pressed again. They fell against the sheets and pressed again. Sam rolled her under him and their lips met and parted again so they could receive air, but were instantly together again. They pressed together again and again until the passion and exhaustion overcame them. She collapsed in Sam's arms and they fell into blissful sleep.

**-Flashback One Year (Sam is 19). Sam has just left John and Dean and is now at Stanford.-**

Sam walked down the road with just a duffel bag on his shoulder and John was yelling after him. Sam was tired of the constant fighting and he was sick of butting heads with his father and he just decided he couldn't take it anymore. He said he'd leave if this continued and now he was keeping his promise. He refused to live this life anymore. He wanted his freedom, so he left.

Sam caught a cab to the city and then took a shuttle to his school. He'd gotten accepted to Stanford and his father wasn't too happy to find out he applied behind his back. Sam wanted to be a lawyer, not some mindless hunter travelling around from place to place killing things every day. He wanted to make something of himself and being a hunter was not the way to do that.

It was late at night by the time Sam reached the school. With his acceptance letter in hand he entered through the wooden double doors of the dormitory. He'd already paid and he wasn't about to give up and go back after already making it thus far. He watched as people his own age and older walked in groups in and out of the building. Sam took in his surroundings and breathed in the freedom he was finally experiencing. He paid the cab driver and grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat. He tramped over the main door threshold and headed to the front desk in the lobby. There was only a select few standing in line. As Sam came closer he noticed there were just signing in rather than checking in.

"Signing back in or checking in?" The front desk attendant asked him. She flipped through another page of her magazine.

"I'm checking in." Sam answered. He dropped his bag by his feet.

"Name?" The girl asked curtly. She looked up and immediately dropped her magazine and focused intently on Sam.

"Sam Winchester." He answered. He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's staring.

"I'm Kathy, your Dorm Advisor. Here's your room key." Kathy said handing Sam the key to his room. Sam stuck out his hand to grab it, but she was quick and pulled out a pen and began to write her number on his hand. Sam, being as nice as he is, didn't pull away and let her digits be written. "Call me, Sam." She finished. She finally let Sam's hand go.

"Give it a rest Nasty Kathy; don't you already have a man?" Said a voice from the doorway.

"Shut it. You're late again." Kathy argued, ignoring the nickname.

"Oh bite me." The girl said. She wrote down her name on the sign in sheet and headed upstairs. Sam flashed a smile to Kathy and headed upstairs to his room. He tried to catch up with the girl for directions to his room, but she was already gone. He looked around once more, but gave up.

Lost Sammy eventually found his room on the fourth floor of the building. He unlocked and opened the door with his key to see someone already unpacking. The guy turned around and threw out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Tyson Brady, but just call me Brady. I'm your new roommate." The guy said.

"I'm Sam…Sam Winchester." Sam greeted. They two shook hands and Brady went back to unpacking and Sam closed the door and claimed the bed that was left for his own.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam woke up to the sounds of a normal alarm clock. For once, he actually missed his brother. Brady was already up and getting his books together. The door burst open and in came a girl who was no more than five eleven. Her curly blonde has was having a hard time being tamed in a loose bun behind her head.

"Might wanna get up. Classes start in about an hour and it takes twenty minutes to cross the campus." Brady warned. Sam shot out of bed, forgetting that a girl was in the room. He had slept in his boxers without a shirt. The girl smiled and Sam rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He only took five minutes in the shower and was ready in ten minutes. Sam's thoughts went back to Dean and how he usually took forever to get ready for anything. Sam smiled to himself as he grabbed his books and left with Brady and the girl.

"This is Tasha." Brady said as they walked across the campus along with other students.

"Hey." Sam said to the blonde walking on the other side of Brady.

"You must be Sam." Tasha laughed. Sam blushed and flashed a shy smile. Tasha smiled back at him and they continued to walk. Brady reached his classroom and said goodbye. After Brady left, it was just Sam and Tasha.

The pair continued walking across campus I silence, not sure what to say to each other, being they didn't know the other.

"You got a last name, Sam?" Tasha asked him casually.

"Oh…yea, Winchester." He answered.

"Tasha Smith." She introduced.

"What class are you taking?" Sam asked her keeping his eyes peeled ahead.

"I'm in pre-law." Tasha answered curtly.

"Wait…you're the girl from last night." Sam finally noticed.

"Yea, I saved your ass. Kathy pries on all the new kids. She's a piranha." Tasha joked lightly. Sam laughed. "What're you studying, Sam?"

"I'm in pre-law too." Sam smiled as did Tasha.

They turned the corner and headed into a building. When they reached the large classroom there had to be at least a hundred students in there. Tasha and Sam took their seats in the back and prepared their laptops and notepads.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Tasha and Sam tried their best to hurry out of the classroom, but that mission failed miserably. It had been a good class, but obviously they were both tired of being lectured. To both Sam and Tasha it seemed to be just another part of life they'd been used to. Tasha invited Sam to have lunch off campus and he happily agreed. The two found a little café a few blocks away from their dorm. The pair found a table in the corner of the place and sat down with their coffees. They made small talk for a few minutes and eventually it faded into a tiny silence.

"I hate to get so personal, being we just met, but what's your family like?" Tasha asked. Sam grunted and she got the hint. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…it's just…" Sam started.

"Your family sucks?" Tasha finished questioningly.

"More like my dad. He and I don't usually see eye to eye." Sam admitted. Sam looked up at Tasha from his coffee and liked the emotion portrayed on her face. Understanding.

"I get it, Sam. I'm here to get away from my father. He's a doctor. He's got his own practice and everything. He thinks lawyers are just corrupted people in our society. He hates I'm here. He practically disowned me." Tasha admitted. She took a small sip of her coffee and looked out the window. She turned again to look at Sam and she smiled. She glanced into his brown eyes and saw the same thing. Understanding.


	2. Chapter 2:Connection

**-Chapter 2- **

**-Four Nights Later-**

There was a welcome party happening on campus to kick off the start of a new year. Sam and Brady were getting readyin their room when a knock came from the door. Tasha stood right over the threshold wearing a perfectly low cut strapless wine red dress and she wore black heels to match. Her blonde hair was straightened and came down past her shoulders. Brady looked her up and down and howled. She turned around and laughed in amusement. Brady hugged her by the waist and swore she would be glued to his side for the night. She laughed and pushed him away playfully. She yelled for Sam to hurry up and he walked quickly out of the bathroom and grabbed a jacket. Tasha looked Sam over. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and classic jeans. She smiled and looked back over to Brady who was nodding towards the door. The three of them took off down the hallway and to the party across the campus.

**-An Hour into the party-**

"Dude, at least have one. I've only had a few, and it's not all that bad." Brady said gulping down the last of his fourth beer.

"No thanks, I'm good." Sam answered. He wasn't about to get drunk and do something stupid.

"You're such a buzz kill, Sam." Brady commented and grabbed another. He nodded over to Tasha with a group of girls. The two watched as a guy made his way over to the group. All the girls except Tasha left. A smile, a mile wide, crossed her face. She hugged the man and they walked away together.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked Brady.

"Nope…it's her brother." He answered back. A shy smile crossed Sam's face and he tried to hide it. Brady smirked and punched Sam jokingly in the arm.

"Winchester's got a thing for Tasha…how about that?" He joked.

"I just met her, man." Sam argued.

"Hide it all you want, but you'll see. She's not that hard to fall for." Brady said seriously. Sam turned to him and his face showed so much emotion. Before Sam could say anything Brady turned away and headed for a group of girls and instantly began to flirt with them. Sam shrugged and grabbed himself a beer and gulped it down. He shook off the buzz and figured his questions for Brady should be asked later.

**-After the Party, Tasha and Sam are dragging a drunken Brady back to his room-**

"You'd think a student in pre-med would act a lot better than this." Tasha commented. She shifted her position under Brady's weight as they went upstairs. The three of them finally got to the room after what seemed like forever on the stairs.

Sam dumped Brady on the bed and he curled over and went right to sleep. Tasha slipped off his shoes and dropped them beside his bed.

"Thank god it's Friday right?" She joked. Sam let out a small laugh and Tasha took off her heels and put them beside her chair. "Did you enjoy your first college party?"

"I guess…" Sam answered simply.

"Parties aren't usually my thing." Tasha admitted. She walked across the room and sat next to Sam on his bed. Sam glanced at Tasha sideways as she read through some of his school books. There was only one question going through his mind since his small chat with Brady.

"I hate to ask…but were you and Brady….involved?" Sam asked uncomfortably. Tasha shifted her back against the wall and faced Sam.

"Me and Brady…no way, that lump over there is like a brother to me." She answered. She sat the textbook down beside her as her cellphone began to ring. Tasha scooted off the bed and over to her purse, which was hanging on Brady's bed post. Tasha opened her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted quietly.

"Natasha Dorothy Smith, where are you?" A female voice yelled from the other end of the line.

"Mom?" Tasha questioned.

"Come home please." Her mother begged. Tasha sighed and said no and hung up the phone. Just a few moments the phone rang again, but this time she ignored it. Tasha took the silence as a getaway. She grabbed her purse and shoes and headed towards the door.

"Wait a sec, Tasha." Sam started. Tasha stood at the door and Sam stood in front of her.

"We're still having coffee tomorrow right?" Sam asked her. He put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Wouldn't miss it. Why do you ask?" She said.

"I'll pay for everything tomorrow." Sam offered. Tasha widened her eyes and blushed.

"Is this a date, Sam?" Tasha asked stepping a little closer to him. Sam gulped and inhaled and exhaled a quick breath.

"Yea," Sam answered brushing his hair back. "I guess it is."

"Then I'll definitely see you tomorrow." Tasha said. She winked at Sam and walked down the hall to her room. Sam smiled and closed the door. He looked back over his shoulder to a sleepy Brady and went to bed himself.

**-The Next Morning-**

Tasha was slipping on a pair of jeans when a soft knock came from her door. Claire, her roommate, opened the door and let Sam in. They introduced themselves, and smiled. Claire called out for Tasha to hurry up and that someone was here for her. Tasha quickly zipped up her pants and threw on a shirt and came out.

"Sam? What're you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your room." Tasha said as she grabbed her tote bag.

"The guy's supposed to pick the girl up for the date right?" Sam said. Tasha blushed and Claire elbowed her jokingly.

"Have fun in class, kids!" Claire yelled after them as they walked down the hallway.

After their class Sam and Tasha went to their usual café. The pair sat down at their usual table and ordered their usual meal. Tasha pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and so the date began.

"So tell me about yourself, Tasha Smith." Sam prodded jokingly.

"Well, Sam, I'm a Capricorn and I like long walks on the beach." Tasha said. Sam laughed.

"You sound like my brother." Sam noted as he gulped down a bit of his coffee.

Tasha chuckled. "Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"Yea…it's a very good thing." Sam sighed looking out the window.

"You miss him…" Tasha noticed.

"Yea, it's weird not seeing him every day like I used to. " Sam commented. Tasha nodded in agreement.

Their food number was finally called. Sam and Tasha left their table and went to the cashier to claim their order. They picked up their food and headed back to their table, but to their dismay a guest had taken their spot.

"Who's your friend?" The man asked. He sat there in Tasha's part of the booth with fingers linked together on the table and his expression stoic. Sam swallowed hard at his nervousness.

"Sam Winchester, sir." Sam greeted as he extended his arm for a handshake. The man just sat there and glared at his hand. Sam quickly pulled it back and let his head drop and took in the awkwardness.

"What're you doing here, dad?" She asked curtly.

"Well, I'm here to bring you home obviously. I have your things packed. Claire's very nice." He said sarcastically.

"Let's go, Sam." Tasha said. She had her and Sam's food wrapped up. She took Sam's hand and started to walk out of the café. Her father stood up in front of them as she reached for the door handle.

"You leave now, don't expect to come back home." Her father noted.

"No one said I wanted to." Tasha concluded. She continued out the door and went to her father's driver and told him her father said to drive back to her dorm and drop her stuff off. The driver nodded and drove off. Sam noticed that Tasha was embarrassed. He put his arm over her shoulder and she seemed to relax and they walked back to campus.


	3. Chapter 3: Forget It

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Tasha has gone back to her room and Sam is in the dorm lounge with Brady and a few other guys-**

"So you and Tasha, are in the dating phase now? How cute." One of the guys named Drew commented with a playful punch.

"Her dad was here not too long ago." Brady said.

"He found us at the café…it was seriously awkward." Sam admitted. He folded his arms across his chest.

"How'd Tasha react?" Brady asked.

"She didn't really react; she just…let him go." Sam answered him.

Brady shrugged it off. To Sam, he still looked uncomfortable with the fact that they had gone on a date. Sam recalled walking her back to the room. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not. The date had sort of gone awry and everything had gotten awkward. Dean surely would have gone for a kiss, regardless of the previous circumstances. Sam smiled to himself thinking of his brother's behavior. His thoughts drifted back to Tasha, he wanted to make sure she was ok. He said good-bye to the guys and went up to check on her.

Just as Sam proceeded to knock on Tasha's door it swung open and there she was.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to look for you. Come in."

Sam walked into the room and really looked around for the first time. They'd only been at Stanford for about a week now and Tasha seemed to make it her home away from her so called home. Sam smiled at the pictures of her when she was younger on the small table in the corner and one of her and her mom. He soon noticed there wasn't a single one with her father in it. It was only Tasha and her mom or Tasha and her brother.

"That's my brother Damon." Tasha said pointing him out in one of the pictures. "He was at the party the other night."

"I saw him. He looks a lot older than you." Sam commented.

"He's only older by about four years actually. He's dad's favorite." She scoffed.

"You seem close though."

"Yea, my dad is the only thing that's between us. My brother adores the guy and thinks I should too just because he's my father. Just because I share half his DNA doesn't make him anymore my dad." Tasha said. She let her head drop into her hands and she heaved a sigh. It was as if she was letting out loose anger.

"Tasha…" Sam started, but he didn't finish.

"I just want to apologize for the interruption." She said.

Sam took a step closer, ready to do what he came for. Tasha followed his lead and met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He then cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to meet hers. Once again she met him halfway and their lips conjoined. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms his neck. The kiss was simple, but passionate. Their lips parted for just a moment and they went back at it. The kiss soon ended. Sam dropped his hands from his face and intertwined his fingers with hers. Tasha blushed and brushed his cheek. She couldn't help, but smile. Sam smiled back at her and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two having sex already? I can feel the heat from out here!" Claire chimed from outside the door. Sam and Tasha laughed and said she could come in. Claire rushed inside the room to grab her phone. She winked at Sam and rushed right back out.

**-Two Nights Later-**

All the roommates decided to go out for a nice dinner. Brady and Sam dressed in nice suits, while Claire and Tasha put on their heels and strapless dresses. Claire zipped up a light blue dress and Tasha pulled on a lavender corseted dress. She straightened her hair and it came just past her shoulders. The met the guys downstairs and called a taxi and took it to a fancy restaurant.

The evening was going smoothly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. The food was amazing and everyone was just plain happy. Tasha and Sam even ended up playing footsies for half the night. About an hour into dinner, Claire and Tasha headed to the bathroom, leaving the guys to themselves.

"How're things with you and Tasha?" Brady asked cutting a sliver of his sirloin.

"Great, actually; it's funny, I've only known her for about two weeks, but we can talk for hours and…" Sam stopped himself as the light in Brady's eyes vanished. What he said at the party the other night, sprung to his mind.

"Are you okay with this?" Sam asked him.

"You and lovebird Tasha taking me on a date with goody too shoes Claire? Not so much." Brady answered jokingly.

"I'm not talking about Claire. Me and Tasha. Are you ok with me and her together?" Sam asked him all joking aside.

"Of course, man. Go wild with her!" Brady exclaimed, only loud enough for them to hear.

Sam smiled, but knew Brady's response wasn't genuine, but he knew he wouldn't tell him the truth. He was guy…it was what they did so he let it go, for good. The girls walked back to the table and declared that they were getting desert. Sam swung his arm over Tasha's shoulders and she nestled into his warmth. Claire nudged Tasha's foot under the table and Brady flashed Sam a smirk. Tasha blushed as the waiter came back to take their orders for their desert.


	4. Chapter 4: For the First Time

**First Love Chapter 4**

**-One Year Later. Sam and Tasha have been dating since their freshman year. He and Brady are still close as are Tasha and Claire.-**

Sam's hand rested on Tasha's waist as the doorman took their coats into the next room. Tasha flashed Sam a comforting smile and coaxed him into the main room for her parent's party. She introduced Sam to everyone and he smiled as he stood beside her; finally in the center of the room stood Tasha's mother.

"Samuel…Tasha it's nice to see you two again." Tasha's mom, Olivia, greeted.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Smith." Sam greeted with a friendly hug.

Olivia ushered the couple to the wine and refreshments. She introduced them to a few friends and left them to mingle on their own. Tasha smiled at older relatives as she introduced Sam to them as her boyfriend. Sam couldn't help but blush every time she referred to him as her boyfriend. After a few hours of tireless talking and "I haven't seen you since you were this big" from family friends, Sam and Tasha finally managed to get away from the crowd and escape to the kitchen. Tasha picked up a glass of wine and took down a few sips and handed it to Sam who finished it off.

**-After the Party-**

"Why don't you two stay for the weekend?" Olivia suggested to Sam and Tasha. The two looked at each other, hoping the other would say something. "Then it's settled! I'll have Rosie prepared the guestroom." Olivia quickly left the living room and went to tell Rosie the decision. Tasha just laughed and hugged Sam's arm.

"Did you enjoy the party, Sam?" Tasha asked him.

"Yea… it was interesting." He answered. Tasha kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. "You haven't spoken to your dad all night." Before Tasha could answer, even though she didn't want to, her mother announced that their room was ready. Sam went out to the car and grabbed their suitcases and took them upstairs.

Olivia said goodnight and headed to bed. Tasha took Sam's hand and they went up to the bedroom. They walked over the threshold into the large room. Tasha walked in as Sam took in the elaborate wallpaper and decorations. The canopy bed was perfectly made. There was even a sitting area in one corner with a large bookshelf and a television. Sam sighed in amazement.

"Want to take a shower?" Tasha asked Sam as she walked slowly towards him.

She brushed his jacket off his shoulders. A chill went down Sam's spine as Tasha's fingers traced his collar bone. Sam's hands slid up her back and he began to unzip her dress. He stopped for a second. Tasha's face became puzzled. He slipped out of her grip and quickly closed the door. She smiled as he hands went back to unzipping the back of her dress. Tasha pulled Sam by the belt into the bathroom where candles were lit all around. Sam eyed Tasha who was obviously proud of what she'd done. He smiled at the gesture. Tasha slid her dress all the way off and slid into the tub. Sam's eyes grew wide, as that was the first time he'd seen her completely naked. He knew where this was leading, and he wasn't about to hold back or back down in the slightest. He took his own clothes off and slid into the tub on the opposite side.

After just a few moments of silence and soaking Tasha moved over to Sam's side. She pressed her back against Sam and nestled in. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. He lips eventually moved from her neck to her lips. She turned her body around and faced him. He held her head in his hands and kissed her again. She draped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Sam shifted his position and Tasha's legs made their way around his waist. He hoisted her on top of him and the warmth of their bodies combined.

Then suddenly a knock came from the bedroom door. Tasha brushed Sam's hair back and kissed his shoulder. The visitor knocked again even louder interrupting their intimate moment. Tasha let out a frustrated sigh and looked into Sam's eyes. She ran her hands down his biceps and wished she could have this moment forever. The pair cursed out loud when another knock came from the door, this time followed by her father's voice. Tasha sadly got out of the tub and put on a bathrobe. Sam followed her example and they walked out of the bathroom. Sam let out the water as Tasha finally answered the knocking and it was indeed her father. He demanded she come downstairs immediately. She nodded to Sam and she went downstairs with her father.

**-Down Stairs-**

"What the hell is this, an intervention?" Tasha asked angrily. Olivia sat next to her and held her hand in her own.

"All we want is for you to be happy, honey." Olivia said lightly.

"I am happy, mom." Tasha argued.

"You've been dating this boy for a year now. Have you even met his family? Where is this relationship even going?" Her father questioned.

"When did you start caring? I thought i was disowned." Tasha said curtly.

"Natasha, you can't really know this boy." Her father commented.

"This "boy" is named Sam and i happen to love him." Tasha said. She snatched her hand out of Olivia's grip and folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't know what love is, Natasha. You're too young to even comprehend it." Her father argued again.

"You don't know anything about me. You haven't talked to me since that day in the cafe. I may have half your DNA but that doesn't mean shit. So don't act all high and mighty now. You're really a coward who can't show an ounce of understanding for his own daughter!" Tasha exclaimed. Neither her father nor Olivia said a word. Tasha took this as a good-bye and got up to go back to Sam.

"We're not done here, young lady." Her father started again.

"I'm done here. Good-night."

**-Back Upstairs- **

Tasha opened the door to find that the candles had moved from the bathroom to the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and the candles were burning brightly. Tasha's anger softened as Sam reappeared with a towel wrapped around his hips. His lips curled into a sexy smile. Tasha closed the door behind her and locked it. Sam walked over to her and pressed her against the door and off went her robe and then down went Sam's towel.

Before they knew it bed sheets were strewn onto the carpeted floor and bodies were up against the wall, then on the floor, then back on the bed. Tasha could barely breathe from all the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her back was pressed against the mattress and Sam's lips were everywhere but hers. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. He flipped over and it was her turn to please.


	5. Chapter 5: Loved and Lost

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam's arms were draped around Tasha's mid-section. Her head was smoothly moving up and down to rhythm of Sam's breathing. Her hand rested on his bare chest. Sam woke up first and couldn't help but smile. It had been his first time. The big first…it was two big firsts for that matter. The first time he'd had sex and also the first time he felt he was in love. He brushed stray hairs from Tasha's face and kissed her forehead. He smiled as the last few hours flashed through his mind. From the bathtub to the wall, to the floor, then to the bed, it had been one wild ride.

Sam lay there reminiscing as Tasha began to wake up and a grin swept across her face. She positioned herself to face Sam and he mirrored her grin. He pulled her closer and they kissed. It had been Tasha's first time too and she could honestly say that she loved Sam. She never wanted to be without him. It'd been a great year for them and last night was the perfect way to celebrate it.

"Oh how I love you, Sam Winchester." Tasha whispered to him.

"I love you too." Sam repeated without hesitation. The couple kissed. Neither one wanted to move and then once again, came an annoying knock on the door. Tasha cursed under her breath, but didn't move a muscle. Instead, she pulled Sam's body even closer as if she was ready for round two, but the two of them were tuckered out. She kissed his chest and took his hand and led him to the bathroom. They decided to take a warm shower. Sam chuckled as Tasha slowly closed the bathroom door as the knocking continued.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Tasha and Sam finally made it down stairs. They were exceptionally squeaky clean. Tasha's father, Olivia, and Damon, Tasha's older brother, sat at the kitchen table with empty plates in front of them. Damon happily got out of his chair and hugged his baby sister. He shook Sam's hand and they sat next to each other across from her parents.

"I came up to get you earlier. Were you two still asleep?" Damon asked sipping his orange juice.

"Yea…we were sleeping." Tasha blushed as did Sam. Olivia's eyes went wide with awareness. Her jaw dropped. She tried to get words out, but she was utterly speechless. All she could do was look at the two of them full of surprise. She remembered what it was like to be young.

"So, Samuel how did you sleep?" Olivia asked trying to knock out the rising awkward silence and keep a knot from forming in her throat.

"I slept well. Thanks again for letting us stay the night." Sam answered politely as Rosie set his and Tasha's breakfast in front of them. He smiled and began to eat the poached eggs.

"It's really no problem right, dear?" Olivia said nudging her husband. He grunted and didn't give a nod. Tasha rolled her eyes at his response. Sam rubbed her knee and she calmed down a tad, but she was still obviously annoyed with him.

"We gotta pack and head back to campus." Tasha grunted. Her father's head shot up from his daily paper and stared at her.

"That's nonsense! Stay until Sunday, Natasha! We insist!" Olivia retorted.

"I don't think we should stay where we're not welcome." Tasha answered curtly.

"Tasha…" Damon started, but she interrupted him.

"We have a test on Monday; I'd just like to get more studying in." Tasha insisted. Sam flashed an awkward smile as he and Tasha went upstairs to pack.

Once back upstairs, Tasha threw her body onto the bed and let out a sigh. Sam got on the bed next to her and pulled her close. She slid her hands over his shoulders and he pulled her closer. There on the bed, they just held each other for a moment. For that moment all Tasha needed was Sam. Then, they unwrapped their arms from around each other and went back to packing to leave that night.

**-Later- **

Sam and Tasha were sitting outside in the sun just relaxing and taking in the spring breeze. They were huddled together just breathing in the cool air. Sam's fingers were laced together behind Tasha's back and her arms were enclosed around his waist line. Tasha closed her eyes and laid her head down on Sam's chest. Sam looked above him and noticed Tasha's father looking down on them with a scowl molding on his face. Sam quickly let his head drop and focused back in front of him. Tasha reached up and brushed his cheek. He looked down and smiled at her. A Silent Connection, pure chemistry.

"Natasha, may I speak with you for just a moment?" Olivia asked her daughter from the kitchen window. Tasha nodded and let go of Sam and went inside.

"What's up, mom?" Tasha asked sitting down at the dining room table. Olivia stopped what she was doing and sat down next to her.

"I was young once, Natasha. I've done a lot of things I regret and I have a lot of moments that I want to relive." Olivia started.

"Where's this going?" Tasha questioned. A knot was forming in her throat.

"Please tell me "Please tell me you didn't do the deed with Samuel." Olivia said sternly. She couldn't look at Tasha's face.

"Mom…" Tasha said, but Olivia interrupted her.

"You hardly know this boy…I don't understand how you could just let him take your virginity away!" She exclaimed angrily.

"He didn't take it from me, mom, I gave it to him and he gave me his." Tasha said quietly. Olivia who was now speechless left the room and it didn't seem as if she was coming back. Tasha sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Why couldn't her parents just accept that she was with Sam? It's as if they didn't like him just because he was with her. Sure, the parents of any girl wouldn't like her boyfriend, but one would think they would give him a chance first. But her parents did have a point. She'd never met his family. Sam hardly mentioned them, except for the occasional moment something reminded him of his brother Dean. Maybe she didn't know as much about Sam as she thought she did.

"Everything okay in here, Tasha? Sam asked walking through the backdoor.

"Yea, everything's ok. Are you ready to go?" Tasha asked taking a deep breath. She grabbed her jacket from the hooks on the wall. Sam nodded and they went to get their bags from their room. Tasha and Sam said their good-byes and left.

**-Back at Stanford A Week Later-**

"I thought we went over this, Tasha." Sam said curtly

"And I'm bringing it back up, Sam." Tasha said grabbing her things.

"Wait…what's this even about? Why do you all of a sudden want to meet my family?" Sam asked a little too loud. Tasha continued to get her things out of the apartment. "Where are you going?"

"I can't afford to stay here, Sam. My parents pulled out of funding me. I can't afford to stay here." Tasha admitted. Sam's face curled into a worried expression.

"I'll help you." He said taking a step towards her. He lifted Tasha chin with his fingertips and kissed her. She shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"Sam, you and I both know you can't afford to support me and you at the same time." Tasha said quietly as tears began to well in her eyes.

"What does this mean for us?" Sam asked. He was afraid of what this might mean.

"I don't think this will work, Sammy." She said sadly. Sam began to protest as she finished packing her things. "I can't stay on campus." She finished quickly. She began to rush out the door, trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes, but Sam caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. He squeezed her tightly and once again begged her to stay, but she told him the same thing once again.

She held his face between her hands. "Don't forget me, Sam Winchester. You were my first love." That was all she said before she let his face go and she headed down the hallway. All he could do was watch her walk away. The one he loved was gone and he'd probably never see her again.


End file.
